The same
by FoxKid1302
Summary: Warning: Tcest, read at your own risk. SAINWverse. Michelangelo facing his long-lost brother... Rate T just in case...


Michelangelo still couldn't believe his eyes. The turtle he loved so much, after so many years of disappearance, suddenly dropped right in front of him like a bomb shell. What astonished him most was while time and war corrupted his soul and appearance, Donatello hasn't changed one bit. But that was no surprise: he wasn't Don... At least, not the Donatello he fell in love with. That was just another version of his lover, from a different past. But before he knew that, Mike already rescued the young turtle from the Foot police troop. Figures, even if his lover has abandoned him, the broken heart still haunted Mike, and he couldn't just turn a blind eye. That turtle looked so much like Don. He walked like him... talked like him... he's even shocked when he saw Mike with the missing arm like he would be... but still, he wasn't Don...

- We have one hour until G-time. You're ready? - Mike asked the young turtle.

Raph and Leo instantly knew that he wasn't the Donatello who abandoned them, but the hell kingdom of the Shredder had ruled over them for far too long. Many lives were lost, many dreams crushed. So when the last ray of hope shone before them, they couldn't help but cling to it, follow it... even Mike.

- Just a minute, I have something for you Mikey - Don turned from his make-shift working table to face him. Funny how he called him 'Mikey', he hadn't heard people called him by that name for thirty years. There was only 'Mike' now. Don was holding something in his hands.

- What is that?

Don removed the cover, showing him a robotic arm.

- I made it from the scrap metal April's guys managed to salvage. It's based on the Legion bot's design. I think it should work on you. Just let me connect the nerves endings and...

Mike held his hand up to stop the rambling. He smiled sourly:

- You don't need to waste time on that junk, Don. Baxter Stockman already built me one... Felt like someone else's arm... Never liked it, never used it... - He scoffed.

- I already looked over Stockman's design. It didn't work because he made it based on human anatomy. He doesn't know how our bodies work as well as I do, that's why... Just please, try it on!

Mike just shook his head.

- I appreciated the effort, Donny, but we're about to make our final assault here. I don't have time to adapt to it. I used to work without my left arm for so long I don't think I can use it again. Heck, I even threw away one of my nun chucks. Having two of them reminds me of the pain, so I get rid of one.

Don looked really hurt. He clutched the artificial arm close to him.

- I... I know that Mikey. It's just... It hurt so much seeing you like this... You never sounded so hateful, always the one smiling, even... even when we're close to losing our lives...

- No need to tell me all that. I know what we went through... The first time we face the Shredder, the time we're thrown into space...

- ... The time when we fought the whole Triceraton invasion - Don quipped - We were there, all of us. I can't imagine the reason why I left... But it doesn't matter, I'm here now, and I'll bring all of us back together, starting from healing you...

After thirty years, Mike had thought he could never hear that voice again. That determined tone when the genius stumbled upon a problem and was too stubborn to give up. That's what made him fall in love with the purple clad turtle in the first place. But the feeling of talking to a total stranger who was wearing his lover's face was unbearable.

- You don't even know if you'll ever stay of leave us Don. This isn't your future. You told me you were thrown into it by some Draco guy and a Damyo's son, whoever they are…

- I don't care! – Don shouted, his voice cracked – Not anymore! I don't care if this is just a completely different dimension, or you guys are not really my brothers! I don't even care if you're not my mate!

Mike froze. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

- It's tearing my heart apart seeing you like this Mikey. I can't stand it! You're the last the person I want to see broken. The Michelangelo I know was the light of our lives under the sewer, away have to hide in the dark. I can't imagine my baby brother getting his spirit crushed like this. I…

Before Don could finish his sentence, Mike already crossed the distance between them, locking the smaller turtle in a tight hug with his remaining arm. Don shivered under his touch, swinging his arms around sea-green skin. For a moment word was forgotten, only the feeling of skin over skin surged through them. Mike's head flooded with the memory of his mate and question. Could it be this is the same Donatello he fell in love with? How come another turtle from a different dimension could feel the same way his doppelganger felt? If this was pure coincidence, then he would thank whatever holy, or demonic that brought this Donatello here. He couldn't be forcing himself on this purple clad turtle if his feeling wasn't the same as his lover. Mike chuckled:

- Look who's the baby brother now?

- You said it's been thirty years Mikey – Don rested his head on the armor covered shoulder, feeling the towering form of the grim Michelagelo – I would be surprise if you still have the same height when we were teen.

- Guess the roles have been reversed now, huh?

- I… I think… even if we from different times, different worlds… our feelings for each other are still the same – The genius said that, but he himself wasn't too sure about that.

He looked up to see a pair of sapphire orbs staring back at him. Maybe those really belonged to a different turtle. There was just no possible way the bright, shining blue eyes of his Michelangelo could turn into something so dark, so void of life like this. But at least right now, when he looked into those eyes, a spark ignited within them and before he could realize, he was kissing that Mikey. The kiss was so foreign, yet so familiar, when two tongues sliding on each other, wrapping around themselves while lips caressing over lips. Even the kiss was exactly the same, how could this be a different Mikey…? Slowly breaking the kiss he's been missing for eternity, Mike rested his head on the bare olive shoulder:

- Definitely the same… - He breathed into the bare plastron.

- I knew it… the moment I saw you… you're one and the same… no matter how illogical that sound – Don fought to hold back the tear – So, will you try this on?

- It's a little late for that, Donny – He cupped his once older brother, now younger one's cheek, feeling him leaning to the touch – But I promise I'll give it a try after we finish with the Shredder, ok?

- Deal – Don covered his own hand over the bigger one. It hurt him a little to see the young brother he used to take care of now had to do the same for him. He didn't know if he could ever return, but he didn't care. As long as he had Michelangelo with him, everywhere, _everywhen_ is home…

But the nightmare was yet to end…


End file.
